


Angel Mixup

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [10]
Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron, Supernatural
Genre: Corrupted Angel, Crossover, Fallen Angel, Gale - Freeform, Gen, Hunt, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are strange reports pouring in. As it turns out, the angels are the next to go batshit.</p><p>(Ask.fm request, turned out differently than I thought, but I still like it.)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Mixup

Dean pulled over when the old hangar came into sight. He felt unwell with the sight of the abandoned airport, mostly because his mind flashed back to that one time he had gotten onto a plane to stop a demon from crashing it into the ground. Sam had asked him several times if he would like to stay back, but Dean had refused. He wanted to find out with Sam what the Hell was going on here. The abandoned airport had been the focus of a couple of very strange events as of recently. The sky above it had been seen flashing, but nothing could have explained that. Most had concluded that it had been something strange, but perfectly normal, for some reason. It felt like the people without experience in the supernatural would just reject the very idea that something unusual could have happened.

“Well, from here, it doesn’t seem to be a ghost.” Sam had trained their detector onto the building, but nothing moved, just like it should be at a building without any electricity present. “I think it might be some kind of… I don’t know.” He hesitated for a moment. “Do you think it could be a rogue angel?”

“I wouldn’t wish for that.” Dean shuddered and grimaced. “I’ve had it with those bags of dicks.” He searched through the trunk for proper weapons. “But I suppose we can’t be careful enough. There is something freaky going on in there, and we will solve this.”

Sam nodded faintly, but still was focused on the old hangar. He was unsure if he wanted to really go in there without at least getting an idea of what it could be. Light flashes weren’t something that were created by ghosts or demons, of that he was pretty sure. But then again, it had happened often enough that they had gone into the unknown, and had challenged beings they only later on had properly identified. That was the risk they took when they took on beings their father never encountered. They had met beings that they never would have thought to be possible, and yet, here they were yet again, getting their asses into potential trouble.

“There was someone in there, according to some witnesses, so I guess that the thing, whatever it is, has a human disguise.” Dean handed Sam a gun, and cocked his own. Adding to that, he had the usual arsenal of salt and holy water on him, as well as an angelic blade. They had met as many preparations as they could, and it would make the whole ordeal quite interesting. While Sam still was mulling over in his head what in the world they could be heading in to, Dean already had picked the lock to the hangar, and they had no other choice but to enter.

Immediately, they realized that they had stepped into something they had experienced before. The air had a charge about it, a very strong vibe that gave them the impression that a powerful entity was nearby. Most likely, as they had no idea how a ghost could become so powerful other than coming from a highly depraved human being, they supposed that it should be either a demon or an angel. An angel was more likely, given the flashy nature of the phenomena that had been observed.

Then they discovered they were not alone in here. And the third man was most unusual.

Dean had to dodge something white, and he stared at the stranger all puzzled. The man was dressed in slightly torn jeans and a simple white shirt. He was barefoot, and there was something white surrounding him. It took Dean a couple of moments to realize that the stranger had some strange white ring on his back, which seemed to be floating a couple of centimetres away from his back. And the white thing that just had zoomed past Dean was a splinter of white, apparently of the same material. They were part of the ring, in a way. They floated around the strange ring, and the male sighed quietly.

“Dammit, I missed him again.” Dean and Sam exchanged a glimpse, unsure what to make of it. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to almost hit you. I was chasing after an angel gone rogue.”

“Uh-huh.” Dean cocked his gun and pointed it at the stranger, and Sam followed his example. What they saw told them that something freaky was going on, and so far, the stranger hadn’t exactly endeared himself to them. “Now I want to know what the fuck you even mean.”

The stranger lifted his hands, and the strange white shards retreated and arranged themselves in a slightly wing-shaped formation around the ring. “I’m not here to fight you. I have been following an angel of time, named Lucifel. He has fallen and gone rogue, and it is my duty to return his soul to the arch angels, so that he may be imprisoned for all time.”

“That doesn’t make much sense.” Sam shook his head. “And who is Lucifel? I only know that there is Lucifer. But not a Lucifel.”

The stranger sighed quietly, and he still kept his hands raised. “Maybe you know my name. I’m Enoch. I was a scribe for the Lord, but I had to set out to capture the souls of seven fallen angels many hundreds of years ago. And now, I’m here once more to capture a soul.”

Sam blinked lightly. He had started to read up on the Apocrypha, especially because he wanted to understand if there were more hidden parts to the Bible, and with that possible hints at even more enemies they could encounter in the future. He nodded towards Dean, then slowly lowered his weapon. “Well, if you are Enoch… how come you are still alive? You seem to be human.”

“I have no idea, to be perfectly honest with you.” Enoch had lowered his hands, but only partially. He still held them at about shoulder’s height, with his palms turned towards the brothers. “I know that I should be long dead by any standards. But I have been told that it is the blessing of the arch angels that I have lived nearly unchanged and without having aged. It is a miracle, mayhaps. Or a curse. I’m not sure myself.”

Those words somehow made Dean lower his gun. He had the feeling that, if someone could think about it like that, then there was no way that there could be only malicious intention present. The demons he had met never would have thought of immortality as a curse, rather as a blessing in disguise. It was all a very confusing situation for them, but at least, they had established that they weren’t on opposite sides so far.

“Well. I suppose we met far stranger ones up to this point.” Sam shook his head lightly, and Enoch finally lowered his hands completely. He also pulled off the ring. The shards vanished, and he inspected it, as though he feared that it was damaged. “Uh, what is that?”

“It’s called a Gale.” Enoch showed them the simple white ring with two green, shimmering jewels embedded opposite of one another into the ring. “One of God’s weapons, as it is called. It needs to be purified regularly. That is, usually it has to be. But up to this point, I never had to do that.”

Sam blinked a little, but just shrugged it off. He was more interested in what exactly Enoch was doing here. He had never thought that he would meet someone straight from the Apocrypha, since apparently, only the main book of the Bible had really held up to be connected to reality. But maybe, that assumption had been faulty from the beginning.

“Well, I guess we should head out and find this Lucifel guy again.” Dean shook his head, still a bit disbelieving. “I swear, if that bag of dicks tries anything funny, I will fuck him up.”


End file.
